World of our own!
by cAmpUsH0ttiEs
Summary: herm's changed, Will malfoy notice and change his ways? Dark Lords daughter soon to be revealed!


WORLD OF OUR OWN  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He awoke with a start. At that he decided to get himself changed and ate before everyone else got up and invaded his privacy since it was very rare for him to have time for himself. But something - or someone - had caused him to stop his already planned out schedule and look out the window for just a while. Draco Malfoy, a 7th year student in Hogwarts, sat in is dormitory room looking out his window with his icy gray eyes fixated on something. Out his window, there was a girl, a girl that he so greatly hated and yet learned to love. One person, who he knew he could never grasp, even though as a Malfoy, he should be able to g anything he wanted just to satisfy him. Yet, there she was. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He knew it was such a cliché but he didn't care. She walked outside the school grounds with her two best guy friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The two people he despised the most. She laughed at something that Potter had said.  
  
'What could Potter have said to make such an angelic thing smile?' he thought to himself. 'What am I saying?! That Mudblood isn't worth my admiration. What did she do to me?!' Ever since they both became Head boy and Head girl he had felt this thing called love - no, not love but frission. Never love. A Malfoy never loved. He shook his head hoping the thoughts of Hermione Granger would go away.  
  
"Granger." he growled under his breath. She had been invading his thoughts and dreams and never spent a second not thinking of her. From the time he wakes up to the time he closes his eyes to sleep.  
  
"Argh!" he said as he pounded his head on the window glass.  
  
It had been like this.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up on the day of her seventeenth birthday. Excited as she was, she got out of bed, went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she had dried up and changed into her neatly pressed outfit she stared blankly at the mirror and was happy about the changes that had occurred to her. Her used to be frizzy hair had grown straight and was now the color of light brown with golden highlights. She had gone out yesterday night as a birthday celebration with her friends. She had probably gotten drunk and did something unexpected because when she had scratched her stomach, she noticed that there was a belly button ring hanging on her navel. The sight of it almost made her scream but then she remembered that her New Year's resolution was to be adventurous and try everything new since it was her last year in Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school. She smiled and went down the stairs satisfied. Downstairs, she met her parents and greeted them good morning at the same time they greeted her happy birthday. Today was also the day she was going to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny in Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat down sipping on his butterbeer waiting for Crabbe and Goyle. All sudden Granger walked into the shop and spotted her three friends sitting in a corner and started towards them. She had passed Draco Malfoy who had hardly recognized her because of the big change that had happened to her over the summer. She was wearing a baby blue halter-top, a micro mini skirt and well-defined boots to elongate her already slender legs. Harry and Ron gawked at her as some really pretty girl had waved at them and sat down in the same table as them, It took them a couple of seconds to recognize who it was. While Ginny was already locked in a conversation with Hermione the two boys gaped at her.  
  
"Herm?" Ron stuttered with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she turned her head to face Ron. Harry chuckled at the look of his best friend's face after he asked Hermione a question. His face was now as red as his hair. Hermione gave Ron a strange look and smiled at her friend.  
  
Ron automatically left and told Hermione that he'll be back after" Never knew a mudblood like you could actually look decent."  
  
Again, she didn't know whether he was making an insult or a compliment. This time she took it as an insult.  
  
"And your problem is?!" she said loud enough to make the people in the next compartment hear their conversation. All of a sudden, Ron came bursting in the compartment and said,  
  
"Hermione! There you are! We were looking for you all over the place. I came in here to check if it was really you who had shouted -" he was cut off when he saw Malfoy at the other end of the room smirking at the two friends.  
  
"What's he doing here?!" "Calm down, Ron. I pretty much invited him to stay with me." "Huh!?" "Oh, never mind. We're almost there anyway. I guess I could stand an hour with him." "All right, but I'm staying here with you." "Ron, I can handle myself perfectly. But if you insist, fine."  
  
They sat there in silence Ron glaring at Draco, while Draco smirked at him. Hermione sat there reading her book. The conductor announced that it would be a few minutes until they'd reached Hogwarts. To the students, this was already a signal for them to change into their school robes Ron automatically left and told Hermione that he'll be back after he had changed because his robes were in another compartment, with Harry and Ginny. Hermione started to get her robes from her bag and almost undressed herself until she remembered that Malfoy was there, the last person who she would want to undress in front of. She beckoned him to leave but he stayed stubborn and didn't budge.  
  
"Why should I take orders from a dirty mudblood like yourself?"  
  
The bickering began again until Draco got peeved and left Hermione to change. She felt accomplished for making Malfoy leave and pulled up her spaghetti strap over her head and allowed her pants to fall onto the floor, until she felt a slight shiver coming from behind her. The compartment door was open and there stood Draco Malfoy staring at her beautifully tanned and well-shaped body. His jaw slightly open and his eyes widened. She turned around and shrieked at his unexpected entrance.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Cool it. I just came back to get my robes." "Haven't you heard of knocking?!" she shouted at him holding her robe on her chest to cover her up. "The door was unlocked. I thought you were done." "Then if you saw me changing how come you didn't turn away?" "I dunno."  
  
The same time he said this, Ron and Harry burst into the room.  
  
"Wha happened? We heard you scream then - " "Get out!" Hermione screamed, "can't a girl have some privacy anymore?!"  
  
The three boys tried to cover their eyes as they nodded and walked out but her figure had been so tempting to look at. The door slammed in front of their faces soon after they had stepped out. Harry had accidentally stepped on Ron's foot causing the both of them to fall onto their backs: Ron on the floor and Harry on top of him.  
  
"Whoa. what was that all about?" Harry said. Draco slowly inched away until Harry questioned him.  
  
"What were YOU doing there, Malfoy?"  
  
"Just taking a look at that gorgeous body of your girlfriend, Potter. You gotta problem with that?"  
  
Harry's face turned as red as Ron's hair and stayed quiet.  
  
"I thought so." Malfoy said as he walked away smirking, with his robes in his arm.  
  
~~~~*** Draco's P.O.V ***~~~~  
  
I never thought that a mudblood like Granger could be that sexy. Wait what am I thinking? Where did that come from? She couldn't be sexy. She was just Granger. Nothing more. She couldn't be. I would never allow it. For god sakes, she's Potty's little girlfriend. But I must have her for my own pleasure, I'm used to getting what I want and I'll do everything to get her.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Hogwarts was well lit at its usual brightness. Its reflection was seen on the dark black water surrounding the castle. Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts' express train all excited and amazed at everything she saw, as if her first time in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"It's gonna be my last year here, and I've been here a million times, but now, everything seems so. so. MAGICAL." she allowed her thoughts to drift off. Ron and Harry hopped out of the train and gave each other knowing looks. They glanced at Hermione, who, was still looking in a different direction, which was good because their faces had suddenly turned bright crimson at the sight of her. Neither of them wanted to reminisce the incident that had happened in the train compartment, but one thing startled the both of them: Why had Malfoy been there? The only way to find out what had really happened was to ask Hermione, but it seemed like she wasn't in the mood. yet. Ginny came out and walked side by side with Hermione, Harry and Ron. She looked at her brother and noticed that something was on his mind. She frowned as she looked at him. She hated hanging out with people taller than she was. It was okay if she was just with Harry, as in Harry and her ONLY, but she hated it when everyone she was with stood taller than her. She looked at Harry this time.  
  
"Oh, how I wish he's notice me. not as stupid brother's younger sister, but as me!" she thought longingly. Both boys had their heads bowed down and were muttering something to each other, barely audible to Hermione and Ginny. She looked at Hermione next. She didn't seem to mind the boys whispering. Actually, she seemed sore with them. Ginny stifled a laugh.  
  
"Wow! She had really, and I do mean really, change. I don't think I'm the only one who noticed," she frowned at the thought then looked at Harry. Harry noticed that Ginny was watching him so he looked at her and smiled. This gesture made Ginny tingle and blush, looking away abruptly. They arrived late at the Great Hall during the sorting because Hermione had forgotten Crookshanks in the compartment. All four of them had to run back to the train and go on the boat ride again. They searched for seats breathing hard, and then finally sat down.  
  
"Gosh! All this running made me hungry! I'm starving!" Hermione said to Ginny. Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking straight at her. At first she didn't know how to respond, but then she leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at him. Taken aback by her reaction, it took him a second to do something when he winked at her and diverted his eyes to Dumbledore. She did the same and listened intently to him.  
  
"And now the announcement of new Head boy and girl." Hermione knew she was going to get Head girl, she was just unsure of whom Head boy was going to be.  
  
"Harry perhaps. His grades are pretty good. Besides it would be nice it Harry and I get a dormitory to ourselves," she smiled naughtily.  
  
"Ah. yes," Dumbledore continued. "Hermione Granger from Gryffindor as Head girl and Draco Malfoy from  
  
Slytherin as Head boy, please see me at my office after the feast. And now. eat! LAMBOGHINI!" Food appeared in front of them and all the first years were amazed. Hermione looked at the food in front of her then at Malfoy, who wasn't eating either, his two "bodyguards" were eating piggishly though. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel as hungry anymore.  
  
After the feast, Professor McGonagall escorted the two new Headpersons to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Frizzle drop," Professor McGonagall said as the statues gave way. Hermione and Draco went up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. There, the headmaster sat on his chair behind his desk stroking his phoenix's feathers.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. So, you two are now the new Headpersons of this year. I entrust you to be a good example to the younger levels and to do your duties. You will find that in the  
  
Headpersons' quarters your belongings are already there. You will have a separate room each and also a private study room. So. have you thought of a password yet?"  
  
"How about mudblood?" Malfoy muttered. "Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my office. Ms. Granger?" "How about, Salvatore Ferregamo" Hermione said. "What?!" "Salvatore Ferregamo" "I heard you! I'm not deaf, you know! What is it?" "It's a muggle thing. A brand to be precise." "Splendid! Salvatore Ferregamo, it is!" Dumbledore said. "What ever"  
  
"You may now go to your dormitory," Dumbledore instructed. They left the office, walking lazily down the hallway. Draco kept on saying under his breath the password as so not to forget it while Hermione walked behind him, snickering at his strange behavior. As they reached their dormitory the portrait asked for the password to be.  
  
"Ferregamo," Draco said proudly.  
  
"No, it's Salvatore Ferregamo," she replied laughingly as Malfoy bowed down his head and began muttering the password again.  
  
"That it is," the portrait said, as it swung open revealing the biggest most home-like looking common room. The fire in the fireplace had started as they entered. The room was filled with Gryffindor and  
  
Slytherin decorations.  
  
"I'm going to bed early. Besides, I want to see my room. Good nigh then." Hermione said. "Humph. Like I'd care, mudblood."  
  
She ignored this remark and started up the stairs towards her room. As she was going up, Draco bellowed at her.  
"What? No goodnight kiss for me?" he said as he smirked at Hermione.  
"Okay. he's just trying to get to ya. Don't do anything stupid. But you're a new Hermione now. You try everything new even if it is kissing Malfoy goodnight. Eww. but.NO BUTS. GO FOR IT! An experience you can look back at and laugh. All right. I'll do it," Hermione debated in her head, her new adventurous side got the best of her. She smiled at Malfoy and started descending from the stairs. Malfoy stood horrorstruck. "Did she really take me seriously?" he thought. Then he smirked at her, not wanting to show that he was nervous nor excited. Hermione went face to face with Malfoy and leaned in. Unexpectedly, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked away satisfied at the look on Malfoy's face. Almost at the stairs, she turned back, flipped her hair and seeing that Draco was still standing there with a shocked look on his face she smirked and said, "Goodnight," in a seductive way. Draco tried to shake the feeling off that Hermione kissed him and tried to think of a good comeback but it never came. Annoyed with himself, he stomped off straight to his room only to dream about her.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione woke up early to get into the showers. The only thing bothering her was that she and Draco would have to share bathrooms and it could be anytime that he could barge in unexpectedly on her while she was undressing or changing. She frowned at the thought of having to live with Malfoy for the rest of the year. She undressed and folded her clothes in a neat pile and went into the large tub, the size of a small swimming pool. Not to her surprise, he did barge in on her but luckily she was surrounded by bubbles and could hardly be seen.  
"Haven't you heard of knocking, Malfoy?"  
"Aww. the little mudblood whore is shy!" he replied then laughed evilly.  
"Turn around. I'm getting out."  
"Why? I don't take orders from a mudblood. It's not like there's anything to hide."  
"Of course there is! Don't forget that I'm a girl. Did you hit your head or something? Or was the kiss too much for you?" she smirked.  
"As a matter of fact it was. Why don't you - "  
"Just shut up, Malfoy. Why don't you just turn the hell around 'cause I'm getting out!?"  
"No, I will not," he replied calmly.  
"Fine. But I'm getting out," she said in an annoyed tone. As she reached for her towel, Malfoy grabbed it and held it in front of her. "What the hell are you doing? Give it back!" "Make me!" So Hermione got up so suddenly that she forgot she was naked and to her surprise she saw a shocked Malfoy staring at her. "What are you staring at you pervert?!" she said annoyed. She looked at where Draco was looking and shrieked for she remembered that she had nothing on! She suddenly grabbed the towel from Draco's hands, wrapped it around her and sprinted out of the bathroom. "Damn, she has a fine body," he thought. "Hang on, what am I saying?! How could I get that low!? Urgh! It's all her fault. she gave me the forbidden kiss.Ack! There I go again. I'm going all mushy. I gotta stop. Maybe a bath would do me good." And at that he slipped off his boxers and got into the tub.  
  
~~~~*** Hermione's P.O.V. ***~~~~  
  
I can't believe I did that! He makes me so frustrated! He just came in, without knocking, in his boxers. I saw his strong arms from all those years at Quidditch and he had nicely defined abs that I would have loved to trace with my fingers - no, no, no, no, no! Oh, gosh! Why'd I have to look at him?! Urgh! Then I ended up arguing with him and he stole my towel away from me! So I, naturally, tried to get it back. and there I was, standing in front of him with my whole bare body. He just stood there. He was eyeing me all over. And I just realized what I had just done! I just grabbed my towel out of embarrassment and ran off. Now, I'm here in my room and I don't wanna get out. Stupid boy! I didn't even finish my bath! His face was priceless though. That made it all worthwhile. I would have just loved to play with his hair. Damn! I'm gonna get back at him! I gotta do something! I got it! .  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Hermione had something in mind that would shock Draco for good. She told no one about what she had planned to do. As she entered the Great Hall, there were only a few people there, some of which were Harry and Ron. The two were playing wizards' chess. Naturally Ron was winning. Ginny came in suddenly and the two girls started talking about what had happened the night before. Ron and Harry were listening while playing and suddenly they sprang up when Hermione mentioned the time she stood naked in front of Malfoy.  
"You did what?!"  
"Malfoy got my towel so.so. I tried to get it back." she said shyly.  
"What did HE do?"  
"Gawk."  
"That little -"  
"Relax guys. It was my fault."  
"I'm gonna wring his -" Ron started but Harry stopped him from continuing because, lo and behold, then came in Draco with his two usual companions with a smirk on his face.  
"Uh oh," she whispered to Ginny.  
  
The first day of school had finally ended and Hermione brought all the books she borrowed from the library, with the help of Ron, to the Headpersons' quarters. She found Draco Malfoy in the common room at the farthest corner of the room doing his homework.  
"Time to see if it's really gonna work." she thought. She slowly walked towards Draco who had his back facing her. She leaned in towards him and kiss him on his cheek then hugged him.  
"How was your day, sweetie?" she asked trying to hide the smile on her face.  
"Geroff me! What are you up to, mudblood?"  
"Nothing," she said in an innocent voice, "I see you're busy, so I won't bother you anymore." Again she kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight. Draco touched his cheek where she had kissed him and blushed. After that he mentally slapped himself and went back to studying. Hermione jumped up and down when she had gotten into her room. She knew it would work if she just kept on playing with him. At that she jumped unto her bed and drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning, the first thing she did was to creep behind Draco Malfoy and greet him good morning, good morning with a kiss. He smiled and thought, "I must be irresistible," then smirked. She went off leaving him dumbfounded. The next couple of days went on like that. Hermione with greet him whenever they were alone and end up sealing it with a kiss. As usual, Draco Malfoy would either push her away or allow her to do whatever she wanted to do. Harry and Ron soon noticed the frission going on between the two because every time they'd pass each other, Hermione would wink or smile at the other, who would always roll his eyes back at her. One night, Hermione finally gave up on him, thinking he'd never give in to her little game. She was walking towards the stairs after she had bathed when a voice drawled from behind her. Two hands had caught her in an embrace and pulled her back roughly.  
"What? No kiss for me tonight?" he asked her a malicious smile on his face. She leaned her head back unto his shoulder and pushed his head closer to her face.  
"We'll see. have you been a good boy today?"  
"I called some people names, kicked someone a while ago and made fun of Longbottom. so, yup! I've been a good boy."  
"Well, good boys don't get good night kisses, only naughty children." They knew they were playing a dangerous game here but it was worth it for Hermione. She wanted to play with his mind, but she never thought of him playing along so easily. He suddenly turned her around so that she was facing him, centimeters away from each other's faces, then pulled her close. "Not naughty enough, Granger?" at that he captured her lips in an endless kiss. Hermione shut her eyes and suddenly pushed him away when he tried to force in his tongue into her mouth.  
"I - I - I better get going," Hermione said as she walked away.  
"G'night, mudblood."  
"Huh? Right. Good night ferretboy." At that she walked away dazed into her bedroom. As she lay down on her bed the thoughts of the kiss that was never suppose to happen swam around in her head. His icy gray eyes had met with hers and, for a split second, it looked warm and welcoming. It reeled her into his gaze and that's how it started. It was as if, the boy that she had kissed was not the Malfoy that she knew. His kiss gave her a feeling of danger and adventure. That's why she liked it. It wasn't like the way she had kissed Harry before.  
  
FLASHBACK Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the lake on a Saturday night. Ron and Ginny were still at Hogsmeade and had left Harry and Hermione alone together. She was looking up at the sky, dazed at how so much stars were up in the sky.  
  
".beautiful," Harry whispered to her.  
"Ain't it?" she glanced at him and noticed that he was looking at her and not the sky. Good thing it was dark because she didn't want Harry to see she was blushing.  
  
"Hermione?"  
"Hmmm?" Unexpectedly, Harry had kissed her on her cheek, and then he kissed her slightly on the lips, she kissed him back and the kiss deepened. Until they heard someone call Harry and they pulled away, it was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. *** Her thoughts were cut off when someone came in. Draco Malfoy stood in her doorway, staring at her, while she was laying in bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked with an annoyed tone.  
"Nothing really"  
"So what are ya doing here, ferret!?"  
"Just checking on my girl!"  
"Ha! Very funny, Malfoy!"  
"How come Granger isn't all sweet anymore?" Was it the kiss?"  
"Just leave me alone, Malfoy!" I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now!"  
"But -"  
"Just go, okay! I'm not gonna hex you if you wont leave me alone!"  
  
He approached her and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Then he left, leaving her laying in bed, a smug look on his face.  
"He looked like a little kid there when he was standing by the door. that was cute" she thought then fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the events that happened during the day.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Saturday morning found Harry, Hermione and Ron in Hogsmeade. Ginny had been sick for the past week so she was unable to join the trio. Harry and Ron's hands were full carrying all those candies and food for Ginny and some Quidditch stuff for themselves while Hermione was busy buying new dress robes and shoes to match. After what had happened three nights ago, she tried as much as possible to avoid him, but something in him made her want to always be with him. It always pulled her towards him as if like gravity.  
  
She told Harry and Ron to meet her at the Honeydukes for some butterbeer. She entered another store to look for some thing for Ginny. As she entered, she bumped into someone and dropped her stuff. That someone helped her gather her stuff not knowing whom the person was. Once again, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. At the sight of her horrorstruck face, he smirk then winked at her. She ran off with her stuff in search for Harry and Ron.  
"It finally happened. It backfired," she thought as she ran towards Ron. "I have ta fix it. Maybe I could keep going. Man, I'm stubborn!" she smiled as she fell into the arms of Ron Weasley with a fit of giggles.  
"Okay. What happened?"  
"Come on, don't leave us in suspense here."  
"Later."she replied, still giggling.  
  
Weeks had passed and Hermione could be only found in the library, staying away as much as possible from the outside world. She get up really early and get to bed really late as so to keep away from Malfoy as much as possible until she felt it was the right time. Her new scheme was all planned out in her head, but she just didn't think it was time yet. She never told Harry and Ron what had happened to her that day in Honeydukes. She was writing down her essay paper on bezoars. It was at six pages long. Professor Flitwick asked for at least a minimum of five pages. No one was able to go over three yet, since they all knew so little about bezoars. Ron actually asked if he could copy a page.  
"Just one page, Hermione. It's not going to hurt anyone."  
"Ronald Weasley," this made Ron wince, "I will not allow you to copy my work, besides, you should've learned by now how to research."  
"Herm, you sound like my mother, you know that?"  
"Good. I am respected then." Ron stuck out his tongue at her when this remark was made. Harry yawned then excused himself to go to bed. Ron did the same, soon followed Hermione.  
"It is pretty late anyway. Malfoy must be asleep by now." She walked with Ron and Harry then soon parted ways. She reached the dormitory door and said the password, "Salvatore Ferregamo." She walked up to the couch on where Draco was sleeping on and started playing with his hair, curling it around her finger. She soon found herself running her finger down his nose and chest. He smiled in pleasure, she continued tracing his abs with her index finger, tickling the blonde boy. She kissed his forehead then said goodnight.  
"Tss." he hissed in his sleep She turned around and was about to walk off when a cold hand had grabbed her and pulled her back down.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To sleep."  
"You're back so early. Got bored banging Potter and Weasley?"  
"You can look like an angel when you're sleeping, Malfoy, but once you're awake, you can be suck a prick."  
"A prick? Me? Humph! I don't see why you have to be in such a bad mood when -"  
"Oh, shut up, ferret!"  
"Make me, mudbl - " She did, placing a kiss on his lips, shutting him up abruptly. The kiss was longer then the first one and rougher. She pushed away only for air, and then gasped. Again, Draco smirked at her then did some gesture with his hand as if to dismiss her.  
"What?"  
"We live in a world of our own, Granger. You've served your purpose. a little more next time," he sneered at her. She slapped him hard on his right cheek and ran to her room.  
"I just gave him a kiss and he just takes it like that! Who does he think I am?! His whore?" she thought to herself as she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her plan had to be done tomorrow. It was after potions that she knew it had to be done. Slytherin and Gryffindor were having classes together that day. After what seemed like eternity in the dungeon. She rushed outside with Harry and Ron and waited for Malfoy to come out. She looked at her watch impatiently and wondered why Malfoy would take so long just to come out. Besides her next subject was Muggle Studies and Harry's and Ron's were Herbiology. As she sighted Draco's blonde hair she pulled the closest boy towards her, who happened to be Harry and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Bye Harry! Bye Ron! See ya guys later!" After Hermione was out of sight, Ron whispered to Harry, "How come I didn't get a kiss goodbye?" Harry shrugged and walked away with Ron towards Greenhouse 3.  
  
Word came around that Harry and Hermione were now a couple. Harry denied this, but people thought that he was just embarrassed about it. Every time they'd ask Hermione, she'd smile and turn away. Suspicions have developed. Even Draco Malfoy was curious. Hermione would ask Ron and Harry to come along with her into the Headpersons' quarters, the two boys always helped her out carry her borrowed books. Since this was a common routine for them, they practically knew the password. One night Hermione Granger was reading a book in front of the fireplace when she heard the portrait door open.  
"Granger,"  
"What?" she said without bothering to put her book down and look at whom she was talking to.  
"What's up with you and Potter?"  
"I thought, you of all people, would know."  
"Oh, okay. I just thought -" Draco's voice sounded different. she wasn't even sure if it was Draco she was talking to.  
"I really like you, Hermione." Now she really knew it wasn't Draco. He had never called her by her first name. She turned around to find Harry Potter standing there behind the couch.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Harry?" The bathroom door had suddenly opened interrupting Hermione and Harry's conversation. Steam came out and then a sudden whoop. "HA! That was so refreshing - Granger, what's Potty doing here?" "Uhh." "Nothing Malfoy, I was just leaving. See you around Hermione..." Harry said as he walked away toward the portrait door. "Harry!" she yelled as she ran to him. She caught up to him and stopped him from going any further. He turned around and the both of them stood in an awkward silence. She suddenly got him by the wrist and pulled him towards the library. "Come on," she whispered to him as he lagged behind her. They walked onto the library and found a quiet corner. There she took him by the hand and motioned for him to sit down in front of her. "Harry." she started, but was cut off. "Hermione, you heard me the first time. I don't think I have to say it again. I just really have to know what you think of me. There are rumors going around and I'm not sure what to believe. After that kiss that you gave me, it seemed possible but you just didn't want to admit it. I'm emotionally unstable here," he finished. "Uhh... right. Harry? Can I tell you something? I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I think I'm too young..." "Too young?! Hermione, we'll be graduating this year!" "Well, you have to respect my decision then until I'm ready. Listen, you're a really great friend and I just can't see you as more than a friend, Harry. Not you or Ron. That kiss I gave you had a purpose, but I'm not ready to open up to you yet. I have feelings too, you know? It's just, they're not for you." Harry listened intently to the conversation they were having, catching every word she said. She soon had a heavy heart and said, "I gotta think this over. I havta go..." At that she left and headed straight to the garden.  
  
Hermione was still standing in the gardens, thinking about what Harry had just said to her. Draco was walking near the gazebo and noticed her. He decided to sneak up on her. He quietly crept up behind her. He was so quiet Hermione didn't even notice him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. Hermione screamed when she fell backwards. Draco couldn't stop laughing while holding her. "Malfoy! You stupid bastard! What the hell was that for?" Hermione regained her balance, pulled herself out of his arms, and glared at him. He was still laughing. "I.I couldn't resist.you were standing there, so I did what any other guy would do.the look on your face was priceless.oh, man.ha! Ha! Oh, jeez.that was good." "Not fair! I was thinking! I can't believe you!" Draco grabbed her in a flash and pulled her to him again. "Hey, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione was surprised at his sudden closeness. She had to admit she didn't mind being close to the blonde-haired Malfoy, so she decided to play along. "No, I guess it wasn't, Ferret boy," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first Draco was surprised but then played along like her.  
  
"I knew you'd like it, Granger," he chuckled and buried his face against her neck. She gasped when she felt his hair against her neck. It was hardly uncomfortable. "Mmmm, Malfoy, you'd better stop.I might get used to it.I thought you hated mudbloods." "I hate most mudbloods. You're not exactly most mudbloods, Granger," he pushed her against one of the posts of the gazebo. He stared into her eyes, "and with you around, I think I'll have to change my opinion." She smiled and rested her head against the taller man's chest. "That's what I'm here for," she sighed deeply, "I love making people change their minds," Hermione took a deep breath. Draco smelled strongly of vanilla and clean laundry. She liked it a lot. Draco ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He was right. Hermione wasn't like any other girl he'd met before. She thought for herself, could hold her own in a fight, and was over all, different. He really did like her, but he was still unsure. He pulled away "Granger, we really should stop.I'd rather not lose what little self- control I have left, thanks to you," he slowly let go of her and stepped back. She looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Too bad though.don't you think?" she smirked at him. He smirked back. "Yeah, you're right," he began to walk away, "I'll finish what I started later. You can count on it." She sighed as Draco left. Again, she was all alone in the world.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
It was late when Hermione came back to the dormitory. She had been thinking about things, things that she'd never thought she'd think about. She soon fell asleep. Draco entered her room quietly and sat down beside the sleeping figure. He watched her as she slept. 'She can be such a bitch when awake, but she's so cute when she sleeps.Wait, what am I saying? I can't be attracted to her. I'm supposed to hate Granger, but I am attracted to her in some strange way. Damn. The things a woman can do to a man.absolutely pitiful sometimes.' He smiled a bit and pulled her closer as a cool, early spring breeze blew by and made her shiver. Hermione was only about half- asleep and felt Draco holding her close. "Damn, Malfoy feels so warm.inviting.a bit annoying at times though that doesn't matter, but he's just a ferret, well, one who's really nice, but still a ferret at heart.isn't he? It doesn't even matter. Even if he cared the slightest bit for me, the whole thing presents quite a problem. I think I'm destined to be alone because of my fate." Hermione sighed and fell into a deep sleep in Draco's strong arms.  
  
Draco sat on a chair next to the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 'So mudblood, what are you hiding? I know you're not everything you appear to be.' He smiled as she turned over and her hair slid over her face again. 'No, you're much more. What are you hiding?' Draco got up and started to leave. Hermione woke up and saw him.  
  
"Malfoy? Is that you?" She sleepily pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing in here?" "Wha...? Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you?" Draco glanced back. "What? No.I don't sleep for very long during the day. Now why are you here?" "Just checking up on you?" Hermione grinned. "And why were you doing that?" Draco blushed and turned away again. "No real reason. Just making sure you're adjusting to life okay." Hermione hopped out of bed and skipped up next to Draco. "You like me, don't you?" "What? I do not like you! Get real! I don't like mudbloods! Besides, I had enough of girls growing up! And they were real women," Draco snapped back. Hermione grinned again. "So you're gay?" Draco's face went pale. "What the hell? NO! I'm not gay! I just don't wanna ever get married! Especially not to someone like you!" Hermione giggled. "You liar! You do so like me and you know it! I know you want me!" she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you can't lie to me, Ferret Boy!" Draco got pissed off.  
  
"Oh, well, too bad," I pulled her face closer to mine. I wasn't laughing anymore. Our faces are almost touching, "I'm not about to let go of you," she looked surprised, but she didn't pull away. I want her so bad!  
  
~~~~*** Hermione's P.O.V.***~~~~  
  
Without warning, he closed up the little bit of space between us. Our lips touched, it's like I imagined. Perfect. My arms snaked their way up his shirt and I twisted my fingers in his hair, trying to pull his head closer. I want it more than I thought. His arms were around my waist, pulling me closer. I love him. Didn't take too long. I do, but I think he just got caught up in the moment. Some people may say I have a negative outlook on my love life, that he loves me too, but I can't help but be negative. Ever since I was little, I never thought anyone would love me. No, not me. Not Hermione Granger, the girl who'd get really high grades but always get left out in parties and dances. After a few moments like that, I had to pull away. One, for air, two, I felt weird. Malfoy was looking right at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said concerned. I knew he would be. I swallowed hard. "Nothing.I just." "You didn't like it?" I lowered my eyes to the ground. "No! It isn't that at all! It's just. I had some bad experiences when I was younger..." "So what's you're problem?" He stepped closer to me then I stepped back. "Uhm..." I started to feel tears in my eyes...Malfoy's the last person I wanted to cry in front of, "It's nothing really..."  
  
I can't help but crane my neck when he kissed me. I'm never sure whether to hit or hug Malfoy sometimes. Then, I wanted to kiss him. I grabbed his face and pulled him up to meet my lips. He went along with me, even going a bit further. He slid his tongue into my mouth after just kissing a bit. I'm a bit ashamed to say I almost bit him when he first did it. But then I just went along with it. He's very aggressive, though I expected that. He parts slightly and stares deep into my eyes. "How was that?" He's grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"It was nice." I started to leave the gardens, smiling. He followed me. "Just nice? You're kidding, right?" He was annoyed. I knew it. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll tell you one of these days." I giggled. He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on! Gimme a friggin' break! What the hell is wrong with you?" "Nothing really. You know I love to annoy you. Deal with it." We soon reached my door. "Good night, Malfoy." He leans forward for one more kiss. It's short and sweet. No more than a second or two really. "Night," he smiled and left my doorway. I closed my door and sat down on my bed. I reached up and gently brushed my fingers over my lips. Tonight didn't seem real.  
  
I thought back to all the times there were dances at my previous school and nobody would ask me to go with them, no one wanted me in their team, and I was just a nerd. I now see how wrong they were. I still find it hard to believe how quickly Malfoy changed my beliefs. Not that it's bad, mind you.just a little odd. Malfoy was just playing a game with me. Nothing more. To him it was just fun, and I was his little plaything. It's late.I don't feel like thinking anymore tonight. Too much has happened. My life has been more interesting these past few weeks in Hogwarts than it has in the past couple of years. I hate to say it, but I like it. Really, everything I really want is with me right now. I don't really mind the lack of modern stuff now. Right now, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Thinking is hurting my head. I'll think more in the morning  
  
Hermione climbed all the way into bed and fell asleep quickly. Draco felt very satisfied with himself that night. He did love her; he just wouldn't admit it to her or himself really. He wanted to deny it, keep it locked away in some quiet corner. He was embarrassed at how fast he fell for her.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
A couple of weeks before the ball, a guy starts bullying Hermione for no apparent reason. She tries to get away but it seems that everywhere she goes the guy finds her. She tried hiding in the secret room that Professor McGonagall gave her as a private study room. But it seems that the guy knows where it is and to our surprise knows the password. The only time she could get away was when She was with Harry and Ron. But later she knew that the mysterious guy that was bothering her, was a friend of Harry. It was none other than It was none other than Sky Jones another 7th year. Before he could come nearer to them Hermione left. Telling Ron that she needed to get to the Library to do an assignment  
  
"Hi! Sky, how are ya?" Harry said "Great, how bout you? Have you already found a date?" "Sure did. How bout you?" "Not yet, but I was hoping to ask a friend of yours..." "And who might be that friend of ours? It couldn't be Mione is it?" "Maybe, but I don't think she'll go with me." "What!? You mean you like Hermione!?" "YA I sure do" But ever since i tried to ask her she keeps running away" "Why's that?" "Cause umm... I don't know how to be nice to her and I end up trying to bully her." "Gez so" "Thanks guys, I'll try again later. Bye" "See ya later at dinner, Sky" "Ya! Good luck with Mione" Ron called after him. "I will"  
  
And that he was gone. He later found Hermione in the common room alone and reading a book near the fire. He approached her and when he was near enough "Hi! Hermione can I talk to you?" Sky said nervously. Hermione studied him for a moment before she said yes. "Sure" she replied soon after. "Umm... Mione" "Yah!" "I'm sorry for bullying you for the past days. But the truth is that I REALLY LIKE YOU that's all. Would you go with me to the ball?" "Umm..." Shocked and still thinking on what to tell him that she already has a date. She was now looking at him. He just sat there, waiting for her reply patiently. "Umm... Sky I can't go with you to the ball, i already have a date. I'm sorry..." "Its okay I understand. Well thanks for your time." "I'm really sorry." She said pleadingly. "It's okay, you don't need to. Well bye i gotta go. See ya at the great hall." Hermione looked at him with what looks like pity. She really felt sorry for him going all this way to ask her. But she can't do anything she already has a date. So he left feeling sad and rejected.  
  
It was three days before the ball and Sky started threatening Hermione that he would kill her for breaking his heart after confessing everything to her. And he also threatened her not to tell Harry or Ron what he did to her just do to her. It was a day before the Ball and everyone was already prepared. They were given the day off to get the stuff they needed for the ball but most had already bought their gowns last weekend when they had a trip to Hogsmeade. After Sky had asked her to the ball and when she rejected it and broken his heart had never seen him after he started threatening her for what she did, and was wandering if he did get a date after what he done, for she had pity on him.  
  
The night of the ball.  
  
Ron walks up and twirls Hermione around, "Let me have this dance, Hermione, I'll whisk away your cares like a whisk whisks the whites and yolks together when you cook!" "Ron, what's possessing you today?" Ginny glances over at her older brother. "Nothing, I'm just bored and I don't want to dance with you or Harry," Ron replied pointedly. "Well, I don't want to dance with you either," Harry appeared beside his best friend. "Good." "Hermione," Harry smiled, "let's dance." "Well, leave me out," Ginny folded her arms, pretending to pout. "We could all dance together," Hermione suggested, smiling. "Four people?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "Because," said Harry, "I'm sweeping Hermione away," then he took her right hand in his left, and put his right hand on her waist before twirling her away. "Well, then," Ron turned to Ginny, "Want to dance?" "No, you're my brother!" "That didn't stop you at Aunt Marie's wedding." "We were four years old!" "Fine. I'll go dance with Harry and Hermione then"  
  
~~~~*** Hermione's P.O.V.***~~~~  
  
"Let us escape," Ron takes my hand, "Besides, I decided to save you from Harry." I nod, "Why not? You seem nice enough." "What's that supposed to mean?" he mock pouts as he leads me onto the dance floor. "Whatever you want to make it out to be." "But, I don't want to make out with it!" Breaking into laughter, we dance to the next few dances, our group changing ever so often between boys, sometimes brothers and sisters dancing, but it doesn't matter, it's so much fun! More fun than I have had in a long time! Smiling, I forget everything until someone taps Neville on the shoulder. 'SKY.' Tensing as we assume the dancing position, I swallow, panic washing over me, yet the song seems to drag on forever, but he does nothing questionable. Recognizing the tune, it feels like an eternity when I realize we're only halfway through the first verse. I put on my, 'I'm having a good time' face, but I'm not! I'm scared out of my mind. Wouldn't you be scared when just a couple of weeks ago this guy threatens to kill you and now he's dancing with you? Wandering what he'll do to her after.  
  
"Excuse me," someone taps SKY on the shoulder, " may I cut in?" "No," SKY shakes his head. "Why couldn't Neville have said that?!" I thought. "It's clear that she's not enjoying herself, so please, free her of her misery." Draco answered back at SKY then he winks at me. SKY looks down at me, and I pale. "What's going to happen?! Will he see that I don't care? Is it safe?" I start thinking panic-stricken written all over my face.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
At the Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione and Harry were put together as partners. Apparently, Hagrid didn't favor Harry and Ron being together. The last time, they ended up letting loose their Chizpurfles causing them to gnaw on mostly every students' wands. Hermione and Harry were discussing about Quidditch when Harry mentioned him doing some stunt on his broom. Hermione giggled. "Well, you'll have to show me sometime. I've never done it before." Harry felt his cheeks burn as Hermione lightly brushed her fingers down his arm. "Ah.Um.Of.of course I'll show you how it's done one of these days." Hermione smiled. Even though it was mean, she liked making Harry nervous. He was so cute when he got nervous around her. "Just kidding, Harry. You don't have to if you don't want to," Hermione regained control of her flirty side and smiled sweetly at him. "No problemo. It wouldn't bother me to show you someday." Harry smiled back. Draco listened closely to their conversation. Sneering at Hermione and Harry every now and then. "How typical of him to try to impress her. I, obviously, can do so much better that little Potter. His dumb old stunts are nothing compared to my flying. Besides, the game against Gryffindor is coming up. I'll show him... " Draco muttered to himself evilly. Ron, his partner, looked at him quizzically, "I think he's finally gone nuts... he's actually talking to himself. He's such an idiot," Ron smiled. "What's so funny, Weasley?" Draco snapped at him, "it's not as if I'm happy to have you as my partner, you know," after that, he began mumbling to himself again. "HA! He's gone bonkers... gotta tell Harry," he glanced at Harry and saw him blushing as Hermione stood there beside him, "Hermione's done something again... she's always making Harry blush," at that he rolled his eyes at the both of them and started concentrating on his work with Malfoy.  
  
~~~~***Draco's P.O.V.***~~~~  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, Granger's adorable when she smiles. She loves calling me Ferret Boy, knowing it annoys me. I don't mind as much now as I did before. I saw her at the garden, again. She looked preoccupied, so I decided to shake her out of it. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" "Nothin' important. Can't a girl just think if she wants?" she said trying to look mad, but only succeeded in laughing again. I pulled her back, off balance, forcing her to fall back into my arms. "No. You can't," jokingly, I began to tickle her, and she started laughing really hard. She had to hang on to me to stay up, not like I mind, mind you."Oh, come on. Let go!" she tried to pull away, but she was too out of breath to fight very hard and I don't think she really wanted to that much. "I don't think so!" I hung on to her even tighter. She was really out of breath so I stopped tickling her so she could breathe. I held her as she rested. "Not fair. You're too strong," she gave me a mock angry face. I couldn't help but laugh. Her body fits so nicely in my arms. "Oh, well, too bad," I pulled her face closer to mine. I wasn't laughing anymore. Our faces are almost touching, "I'm not about to let go of you," she looked surprised, but she didn't pull away. I want her so bad!  
  
I see Professor Dumbledore reach for his glass at his seat then he clears his throat. Dumbledore's voice fills the entire room. "Quiet down please" - Professor McGonagall clinks her glass indicating silence, "oh, thank you, Minerva" - she nods - "As I was saying, tonight will be the last ball for all the seventh year students here and I just wanted all of you to have a great time. A reminder for all, a surprise will be waiting for you as you enter your respective dormitories. Oh,and also," - I see that glint in his eyes that Harry says he often sees - "Tomorrow there shall be a match against Gryffindor and Slytherin. I suggest to all the Quidditch players that you retire early tonight, as you will be up very early tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Murmurs were heard. Hermione glanced at Harry. He was dancing with Parvati and they were talking. She heard bits of their conversation, "Oh, I knew all along. Yup. Professor Dumbledore just asked us not to spread it. It's hard though, being the Team Captain and all. It's hard having Quidditch practices early in the morning and late at night without people getting suspicious." Harry noticed Hermione staring at him. At that he put a thumbs up at her and smiled. He winked then pointed at Sky. She smiled back, 'If he only knew that I'm not having a good time at all.' She looked at Draco next. Her eyes showed him everything he needed to know. She wanted out, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
'God! Why am I so weak?!' he soon step forward then shrugged at Hermione. 'Let her work it out on her own.' He looked her then left. She was confused. Why hadn't he helped her? Sky looked down at her. He suddenly let her go and walked away as the song finally ended. He headed towards the exit where Draco had left. She suddenly felt the urge to follow them. Right after she had opened the door, an unexpected ray of blue light shot passed her. She immediately closed the door behind her as not to cause suspicions or, worse, a crowd. She looked towards her right and there she saw Draco Malfoy with his wand raised high above his head in stance as if he were ready to strike.  
  
"A duel," she whispered under her breath. Sky took his position and shot the first blow. Draco was able to evade it and sent the second hit. She stood in astonishment as the two boys battled for defense. One after another came sparks of lights from their wands. Soon, both boys were panting and exhausted. Sky, seeing Draco about to collapse, mumbled something then aimed straight at Draco. Seeing this action, Hermione pulled out her own wand from her pocket and step in front of Draco. She was able to produce a counter spell, which sent Sky and herself flying across the school's hall. She opened her eyes to see a four people around her and heard familiar voices, two of which were Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's.  
  
"WHAT THE DEVIL DID YOU DO TO HER, MALFOY?" "Me? I'm sorry Potter. You must mean him." Those were the last words that she had heard before darkness over took her.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
She awoke and found herself in a foreign place. Not realizing she was in the hospital wing, she abruptly tried to sit up but an arm pulled her back down. It was dark. She panicked.  
  
"Let go off me!" she shrieked. "Chill. It's me," said a recognizable voice, "lumos!" he said. Draco Malfoy's face was visible in the darkness. Suddenly all the other lights in the room lit up and Hermione soon realized were she was. Draco yelled, "She's awake Professor Dumbledore, Potter!" Then came in four figures: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Albus Dumbledore. He stepped up to Hermione and said,  
  
"I see there is not much damage done. No cuts or deep wounds... Very well, Miss Granger. I will not be a nuisance anymore, sleep now." He left. Harry, Ron and Ginny together with Draco were left with Hermione in the room.  
  
"Herm? Are you all right?" "You could've been killed! What did you think you were doing?!" "Herm? Herm? Mione! How many fingers?" "Honestly, I'm fine! How can I understand any of you if you all speak at the same time?" she replied. "Leave now. She needs her rest," Draco demanded. "Who made you in charge?" "I did, Weasley. You gotta problem with that?" "He's right, Ron. Let's go," Harry said. "I don't see him moving," Ron remarked. "For your information, Madame Pomfrey had given me permission to stay as long as I want. Leave now!" Draco smirked. "Let's just leave, Ron. Night Hermione," Ginny squeaked. "Bye guys. See you all tomorrow," Hermione replied weakly but still managed to smile at her friends.  
  
They soon departed from the Hospital Wing. Silence dawned upon the two remaining students. "Thanks," she said smiling. Draco smiled back. "If it wasn't for you and your heroic action, you would have never been in here," He wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "You should get some sleep. It's late." "I could say the same to you." Hermione was about to lie down when she thought of something else, "Hey, ferret boy? Could I have one thing?" She looked at him. Draco shrugged. "Whatever... "One quick goodnight kiss?" she blushed. "Just a quick one." Draco lightly kissed her on the lips. It wasn't like their other kiss. This one was more friendly than passionate. At that he walked away from the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning. Her bones were aching and she felt a slight throbbing at the back of her head. She attempted to rise into a sitting position but something held her back. She looked down unto her chest to find Harry's arm wrapped around her as if never to let her go.  
  
'He looks so cute when he sleeps,' she thought and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. 'I wonder how long he's been here. I wonder how long I'VE been here.' She tried to pull herself up again, this time she was also lifting Harry's arm from her body. He jerked up as he woke up and as soon as he saw Hermione up he managed to get up too. "Hey Hermione, what you doing up?" he said sleepily. "Nothing. I just had to get out of there. What's today, Harry?" "Uh, today, hmm, is a Monday." "Monday?! Harry, the Quidditch game! Why are you still here?" "Oh, yeah. Dumbledore cancelled it since Sky Jones got knocked out yesterday. He just happens to be the Slytherin's beater. Without him they would surely lose. You should've seen Malfoy this morning at the Great Hall, Mione. He was furious. To forfeit like that. Tsk." "They forfeited "No. They just. had to listen to Dumbledore. Oh, and he wants you in his office as soon as you wake up, that's why I was sent here."  
  
"What did I do?" "Apparently, you stunned a student." "Fine. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you outside the hospital wing." "Works for me."  
  
***  
  
She quickly changed into her robes and slowly walked through the halls of Hogwarts. "I'm gonna get expelled for this. I'm gonna get expelled for this. I'm gonna get expelled for this," she chanted under her breath as she walked closer and closer towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she reached the stone gargoyle and said the password "Lemon Drops". The gargoyle leaped to the side and let her in, she climbed the spiral staircase to the headmasters office and went in. Professor Dumbledore greeted her with the usual sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ah! Miss Granger nice to see you've recovered from the hex that hit you. But since you hit Mr. Jones hard enough to make him fly through the great hall, you shall be suspended from school not more than two weeks. "BUT Professor I wouldn't be able to do my assignments and projects if I'm gone even if it's just for two weeks. I would miss a lot of lectures!" "Come down Ms. Granger I will see to it that you will still get to do your usual assigned work but will not attend classes. I will let one of your friends bring your homework to you." Knowing that there was no use arguing with the headmaster because she knew his decisions were always for the best, she slowly declined her head and gave in. "Thank you professor," she said in a voice that spelled FAILURE. "That would be all Ms. Granger, you may leave now."  
  
She headed out and went straight to her dormitory to change into her muggle clothes, since she wouldn't be attending classes starting today. She reached the portrait hole. "Salvatore Ferregamo." The portrait swung open and she went inside. She found Malfoy sitting near the fire reading a book, she chose to go straight into her room. He knew she had already come in but ignored her and continued to read.  
  
As she reached her room, she rummaged through her drawers and got out her favorite outfit, a red boob top and a pair of dark flare jeans. She placed it on her bed and headed for the bathroom for a really hot bath. Upon entering the bathroom, The hot steam rose to her body and relaxed her. She felt better about her situation within minutes. An hour later she got out and changed into her outfit. She allowed herself to loosen up so she let hair down and put on her silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. Draco Malfoy was reading in the head persons' common room and slowly falling asleep as he silently read his book. He heard the sudden footsteps of Hermione as she exited from the room behind him. He didn't want to look back and see her so he ended up concentrating intently on his book. She smelled of sweet perfume. She smelled of daisies. He could smell her from were he lay. It broke his concentration, soon all he could think about was her. Draco looked down at his book and tried to keep the distraction out of his head.he was able to only concentrate on one word. 'COULD,' he read over and over and over in his mind. The word that his eyes could fixate upon as he thought of only one thing, Hermione. She passed by him abruptly to get out of the common room. Draco caught a glance of her and saw her in different clothes. Muggle clothes. 'Where the hell is she going?!' he thought. Curiosity got the best of him. He suddenly stood up from his very comfortable lying position and caught up with her. He got her by her wrist just as she was about to leave the common room. "Where do you think you're going, Granger?" he drawled. "None of your damn business, ferret," she answered back. "I'll see that Dumbledore hears about this, mudblood. You're not allowed to get out of the school grounds.. Wearing. wearing." he searched for a word to describe her outfit, but he couldn't. He suddenly stood dumbly there as he stared at her beautifully toned body. "Wearing?" she snapped him back in to reality. "Uh. yes, wearing.." he searched her again. "Practically nothing on!" "As you must know Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has granted me the privilege of being able to do anything I wanna do for 2 weeks. For the terrible, terrible event that I had experienced."  
  
"You got suspended, didn't you?" he smirked. Speechless, she smiled embarrassed, "okay, so I am. What's it to you?" "My, my, Ms. Granger. Head girl. Suspended? And for two whole weeks? Well, that is something to talk about." "Draco, please don't tell anyone," she begged him. "Please don't say anything. Only you, Ron and Harry should know. And maybe Ginny." "Why do THEY have to know?" "Because they're MY friends. And I trust them not to tell. And besides, someone is going to have to hand me my homework. And I don't think that person will be you." "You're damn right. I'm not gonna do errands for a mudblood." "Watch it. Must I remind you that the reason of my suspension is because I was trying to save you from that awful Jones?" "Well, you didn't have to." "Well, I wanted to. So let me go now so that I can leave and do whatever I want to do in peace," she snapped. He did let her go, and at that the portrait door swung open and she left. 


End file.
